Medical image diagnostic apparatuses include an apparatus in which an imaging system rotates at a high speed at the time of imaging, such as an X-ray computed tomography (CT) apparatus. In the medical image diagnostic apparatus of this type, the imaging system keeps rotating even in a scan waiting time, and electric power is wastefully consumed in some cases. For example, a conceivable method for reducing such power consumption includes: determining that the apparatus is in the scan waiting time, in response to that a top plate has moved to a prescribed position; and ending current application to each unit including a rotation controller.
In a case of ending the current application to each unit, however, rotations of the imaging system are also stopped. Hence, before a rotation speed of the imaging system is regained in order to restart imaging, both the time to start rotations from a rotation stop state and the time to control the rotation speed are necessary, so that an enormous amount of time is required.
The present invention has an object to provide a medical image diagnostic apparatus and a medical image diagnostic method capable of reducing electric power consumed in a scan waiting time and regaining a rotation speed of an imaging system in a short time.